Ash And Serena: Love Story
by PokeCouples
Summary: The Story Begins When A Trainer Named, Ash Tries To Find His Pikachu Until He Finds A Girl Trainer Named Serena. They Soon Found Out They Have Feelings For Eachother, And They Both Have A Happy Life With Eachother As The Grow Up.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena**

 **"Hi and welcome to the world of Pokémon" said Professor Sycamore.** **"Hi Mr. Sycamore, i'm Serena I came here to choose my starter Pokémon! I'm so excited!" Serena Said Jumping Up And Down.**

 **"Great!" said Professor Sycamore. You have the options of... Chespin the grass type, Froakie the water type and finally Fenniken the fire type."**

 **"Wow" Hmmm... I think I chose, Fenniken!"** **said Serena excitedly. "Can't wait to go on a journey!" said Serena repeatedly.**

 **"Great have fun in the world of Pokémon!" said the Professor.**

 **"Okay Fenniken! Lets do this!" Said Serena As Fenniken Bursted In Joy And Was Laughing.**

 **"I Feel Weird Without My Mom Or Anyone Around.. Hopefully I Make Friends right? said Serena. "Fenn!" said Fenniken.**

 **As soon as they entered the forest, a Pikachu appeared. "Wow! a Pikachu Fenniken!" said Serena. A few seconds after, Pikachu fell on the ground from battling Team Rocket! Serena was worried and scurried to the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes or even hours took to heal the wounded and even getting its energy back. "Hopefully the poor Pikachu is okay, right Fenniken?" said Serena as worried as Fenniken is.**

 _ **With Ash:**_

 **"Pikachu where are you!" said Ash. "Hopefully Pikachu is okay... no one is out here" lonely Ash said.**

 **Back with Serena:**

 **"You're Pikachu has now been recoverved, come back soon! :)" said Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy.. umm may I stay here, I'm waiting for a trainer." said Serena. "Sure! There is an empty room upstairs, you may go in there :)" said Nurse Joy joyfully. (Now Its Night)**

 **In the morning:**

 **"Good morning Fenniken" said Serena as she yawned and stretched. "Fenn. Fenniken!" said Fenniken being energetic and hungry for breakfast. Serena And Fenniken with Pikachu being sad and worried for Ash all went to the breakfast room or cafeteria. They all ate, all of a sudden a boy was calling out "Pikaaaachhuuu!" and that boy was Ash! Pikachu went running in joy toward Ash! "Pika!" Pikaaachhu I found you!" they both yelled out. They hugged for a few minutes then Pikachu went towards Serena. "Hey, I bet this is your Pikachu right?" said Serena nervously. "Ya he is, thanks so much for taking care of him" said Ash joyfully and shy at the same time. "You traveling with anyone?" said Ash to Serena. "No I'm not, just me and Fenniken" Serena explained to Ash. "Well i'm Ash and my buddy Pikachu, like you I'm traveling alone :T" Ash told her.**

 **A Few Minutes later..**

 **"Hey I got an idea, why don't we travel together?" asked Ash. "Well... if its fine with you I mean.." then Fenniken interrupted "Fenn!" ( Ya! ) so Ash and Serena traveled together.**


	2. Traveling With Ash!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena ( This Story Takes Long Sorry! )**

 **"So Ash now that were traveling together what city is up ahead?" said Serena as she was in wonder.**

 **"I really don't know... let me check the map" said Ash. "it says Santalune City, the city has a Roselia statue" explained Ash "Nice!" said Serena.**

 **"How about stopping by a café and Pokémon Center?" asked Ash. ( O.O Is he asking me on a date!? thought Serena. ) "Yee-ah..?" murmured Serena. "Okay! Oh look in the map it says there is a gym, a bug type gym!" said Ash. "Oh yea you mean Viola!" said Serena joyfully. "Ya i'm guessing that's her" said Ash as he was rolling his eyes. ( I think I know him from this camp I went ) "Hey Ash? Did you go to summer camp with professor Sycamore?" asked Serena, "LOOK A FLETCHLING! IM GONNA CATCH IT!" Ash yelled. Ash sent Pikachu and caught Fletchling with a great ball. "ASH!" yelled Serena, O.O "Yes? O,O" Ash said as he was frightened. "** **Did you go to summer camp with professor Sycamore?" said Serena as she was annoyed.**

 **"I don't know...?" said Ash as he was thinking. -.- ( Why did I even ask.. ). "Well while I think lets go to a café!" said Ash and he laughed. "Fine.." murmured Serena. They entered the Café and she ordered a Bayleef Salad and a water and Ash ordered Pokepuffs ( Rice Balls ) and a PokeSprite ( Sprite Soda ). They were chatting and spent a whole day together and knew eachother a lot and spent the night with eachother, ( I think I like him! O.O already Serena really! ) after thinking about that she fell asleep and felt passion. ( I think I like Serena! Why so soon Ash!?) he though about that and fell asleep blushing.**

 **In The Morning:**

 **Serena woke up and took Fenniken out of the pokeball. "Hi Fenniken :)" said Serena happily. (Good! How did it go with Ash?) "Fenn Fenn Fenniken?" said Fenniken clueless, Serena blushed "it was ok.." said Serena. Then Ash woke up and asked Serena is she wants to get breakfast, she agreed and they got breakfast and Fenniken got in Serena's pokeball.**

 **"Are you gonna battle Viola?" asked Serena. "Well I need to get 4 Pokémon.." Ash sadly said. "How about a catching spree?" asked Serena** **"Ya! lets do it" Ash shouted as he was bursting of excitement.**

 **A Few Hours Later...**

 **Alright its been 2 hours what did you catch? asked Serena. "Froakie, Hawlucha, and a Goomy" said Ash staring at his Pokeballs. "I caught a Pandacham" said Serena. They headed to the gym and both of them won and earned the badge! "YAAAYAAA" they both shouted then blushed.**

 **"Hey Serena Want to Go..."**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 3!_


	3. Date, Blushing And Meeting Misty!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Meeting Misty...**

 **What Ash said last time: "Serena Want to go…?"**

 **"Serena want to go on a... a…! Said Ash mumbling. "Ash… I'd love to go" said Serena. "It's been a couple of weeks but you would go on a date with me?" said Ash in excitement. "Yes Ash I will :)" said Serena as she was nodding yes.**

 **( As friend or.. ) "Don't worry Serena as friends not.. well you know" said Ash. "Okay :)" said Serena in relief. "How about at sunset?" asked Ash, "Sure!" said Serena in joy.**

 **At Sunset:**

 **They arrived at Lumiose City ( The City Of Cafe's ) they went in the Café and it was bright red,** **they were having a blast. They liked each other both but they didn't admit it. Ash thought its time to go to the Pokémon Center since it was almost 10:00 p.m.**

 **A Few Months Later:**

 **"Well we got 5 badges, we now need 3!" said Serena joyfully. "I know right, were so close!" said Ash joyfully as well. ( Should I ask her to go out with me..? ) ( Should I tell Ash how I feel, or ask him out..? ) Do you want to go out with me?! they both shouted to each other and blushed, you like me? they both said and they holed hands and hugged each other. "So Ash does this mean were girlfriend and boyfriend?" asked Serena. "I guess so.. :)" Ash said happily.**

 **Since Ash and Serena were hugging they had there first kiss. They leaned near each other then they touched there lips and kissed, but that wasn't good... Misty ( Ash's old friend ) saw everything and she had feelings for him too!**

 **Misty pretended to drop her backpack and Ash and Serena saw it on the floor, Serena picked it up and handed it to Misty. Misty snatched her backpack and slapped Serena. Ash was in shock and mad! He told Misty to stop but she kept slapping Serena! Ash ran up too Officer Jenny and told everything about Misty.**

 **"Hey! What's going on here!?" shouted Jenny. Serena with a red cheek explained what Misty did and Mist said she started it, she was arrested and Manectric had to thunder bolt her twice. After Misty leaving with Officer Jenny, Ash got his first aid kit and put a bandage on. "Don't worry Serena you wont see Misty again" Ash said with his frustration . "You knew her?" Serena said. "Ya.. she traveled with me and a great cook named Brock. "Oh.." said Serena as she was yawing. "lets go to the Pokémon Center?" Ash said. "Yaaaaa" as Serena was yawning.**


	4. Gym Battle And Anniversary!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Battling The Last Gym Leader!**

 **A Few Weeks Or Months Later...**

 **"Alright Ash its been weeks or months but we finally did it, were on our last gym battle!" said Serena in excitement. "I know right!" Ash said joining Serena in excitement. They headed to the gym, a few minutes or an hour later Ash won. "My turn!" shouted Serena in joy. "Good luck in the battle" said Ash as he was with Serena. Ash gave Serena a good luck kiss to her and Serena said she'll do it for him. Everything went well until they both ended with each one Pokémon! Serena sent out Braixen, Wulfric sent out Avalugg. ( Serena is on a disadvantage! ) Ash thought as he was worried.**

 **After Serena Thinking Of A Strategy:**

 **She told Braixen to use Ember but Avalugg dodged it! Avalugg then used Avalanche and buried Braixen! ( Oh no Braixen! ) Serena thought as she was about to cry. Then everyone froze after they saw a big glowing light. ( Is Braixen okay in there!? ) Serena grew even more worried. "Serena Braixen is EVOLVING!" Ash shouted since he was far away. ( Is that true! ) Serena though as she was wiping her tears. All of a sudden, Delphox jumped out of the thick snow! ( She did evolve! ) Serena thought as she bursted joy. Delphox learned Mystical Fire and aimed it at Avalugg and it threw a critical hit! Soon after, Avalugg fainted and Serena won and hugged Delphox. Wulfric gave her a badge and congratulated her and told her that she should go to Victory Road and join the Pokémon League/Kalos League.**

 **Exiting The Gym And Going With Ash:**

 **They ran up to each other and hugged. "Congrats Serena now we can both enter the league!" said Ash. "Ya we could!" Serena told him then hugged each other again. Alright, we should head to Victory Road, right?" Ash told Serena. "Ya.." said Serena as she got tired, after all it was night so they both headed to the Pokémon Center. ( Did he forget our Anniversary? ) sighed Serena. Ash remembered then told Serena he'll be back. Serena took out the heart chocolates and a Master ball she got for him. Ash went into the store and got her the biggest pearl he saw and a Sylveon he caught for her. Ash took out his key to there room and opened the door only to see that Serena was there with there with his gift. Ash gave her gift to her and Serena gave him his gift and they both hugged then kissed. "Thanks Ash" Serena told Ash happily. "Thanks Serena" Ash told her happily. She took out Sylveon out of the Pokeball and she hugged her and gave her a Poketreat and retrieved her back in the Pokeball. They said Good Night to each other to get energy and wait for what heads to them.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 5!_


	5. Catching Eeveelutions!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Catching Jolteon and Vaporeon!**

 **Ash searched the PokePc ( Laptop ) and found out about Eevee, which she evolves into 8 different forms! Ash found out that the rarest one is Espeon and Um** **breon.**

 **The Next Day...**

 **"Hey Serena do you know about Eevee?" Ash said. "Ya, there quite common in the wood and evolve into 8 different forms! Serena explained. "I was thinking of having some fun before the League, we should collect them!" Ash started to say excitedly. "Since you caught Sylveon that makes one down 7 too go" Serena told Ash as she was packing her backs to travel. "True!" Ash shouted eagerly. "Okay! You ready?" Serena said joyfully. "Let me pack my bags then we will head out, deal?" Ash explained. "Deal, now try to hurry up" Serena said rushed and in a hurry. "Alright" Ash said as he hurried.**

 **A Few Minutes Later..**

 **"Alright I'm ready!" Ash told Serena a he put his Pokeballs in his backpack. "Lets go to the forest and lake, come on!" Serena told Ash as she ran out of the Pokémon Center and grabbed Ash's hand and ran into the forest.**

 **An Hour Later...**

 **"Look Ash a Jolteon!" Serena told Ash as she was going near it and going into a battle with it. Ash prepared a Ultra Ball and a Great Ball. Serena sent out Pangoro! She told Pangoro to use Dark Ball and landed a hit on Jolteon, Jolteon used Thunderbolt but didn't affect Pangoro. She told Pangoro to use dark ball again and told Ash to hurry and throw a ball. 2..shakes and... 3 shakes. "He's Caught!" Serena jumped up and down. "Alright!" Ash joined Serena and they both hugged and looked at the Ultra ball with a Jolteon on it. "Lets go to the river and catch... Vaporeon and if were lucky Glaceon!" Ash explained to Serena.**

 **They both went to the lake and saw a group of Vaporeon.**

 **"Ya-" Ash said shouting then interrupted by Serena. "Shh, your gonna make them run away or even attack!" Serena whispered.**

 **They tip toed with a bush as a disguise, after they got close Serena sent Pangoro and told him to use Dark ball on the Vaporeon leaving the water. Pangoro used Dark Ball on the Vaporeon and landed a hit, Vaporeon then shouted to tell his pod to leave immediately so they could be safe. Vaporeon then used Hydro Pump and almost hit Pangoro but he dodged it and Pangoro then used Razor Leaf and after that Leaf Tornado. They were both critical and Vaporeon fainted. "Quick throw a pokeball!" Serena shouted to Ash. "Okay!" Ash told back and threw a dive ball. 1 shake... 2 shakes... and... 3 shakes... Vaporeon is caught! "Three out of eight!" shouted Serena as she jumped up and down and Ash joined and jumped up and down with her too.**

 **"Alright, in the map there is an ice cave nearby and in there are Glaceon, if we go the other way there is a dark forest where there is a Umbreon, if we go to a moss stone there is Leafeon and lastly Espeon near the sun in a cave i think, or another way to get all the Eeveelutions is to get evolution stones." Ash explained. "Kk" Serena said laughing.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 6!_


	6. Catching Leafeon And Glaceon!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Catching Leafeon And Glaceon!**

 **Guys, I Need A Break Since My Middle Finger Bone Broke :l It Might Take Up To A Week Or So We'll See Hopefully Your Enjoying This Series.**

 **Thanks For Understanding. My Sister Will Write Chapter 6 Probably But I'll Change It After My Finger Heals. Thanks Again For Your Time :)**

 **Serena And Ash have now gotten 3 Eeveelutions out of 8. "Alright, lets go to the forest or ice cave first?" Ash wondered. "Well we'll go to the ice cave when we get my snowy jackets and other things so we wont be cold" Serena said as she answered the question. "How about i catch Leafeon and you go get the snowy supplies?" Ash told Serena. "Alright, just so it can be faster" Serena said as she went running to the Pokemon Center and waving at Ash.**

 **Ash went into the forest and found a moss rock and felt it. "It feels sooo smooth" Ash told himself. He continued walking and soon found piles of berries. "Whats this about?" Ash told himself once again. Soon he saw a Leafeon ready to use Leaf Blade on him. Ash then hurried then sent Fletchinder. He told Flechinder to use Brave Bird. It landed a hit but not a critical. Leafeon Used Leaf Tornado but Fletchinder used Fly and dodged it. Leafeon tried to search for Fletchinder he soon was hit, Ash then got a Luxury Ball he saw it shake. 1 shake... 2 shake... 3 shake... and Leafeon was caught!**

 **Soon Ash went where he last saw Serena and waited a couple of minutes and Serena finally came. "Did you find a Leafeon?" asked Serena. "Ya I even caught it" responded Ash. "kay, I got all our gear" Serena said as she gave Ash his snow gear. They followed the PokeNav and soon were in the the cave. They put there sweaters and Snow Shoes. They entered the cave and saw a big ice that was a Boulder! It started rolling towards them and Ash saw a Glaceon, her foot was stuck on ice! Ash grabbed Serena's hand and dodged the boulder. "Ash wait up!" shouted the terrified Serena. "I saw Glaceon, her foot is stuck on ice!" Ash explained. They headed towards Glaceon and sent out Fletchinder and commanded him to use Peck lightly. After a few minutes, the ice cracked and Glaceon was able to get her foot out. Glaceon saw a Pokeball on Serena's purse which was open and she pointed at it. "You want to come with me?" asked Serena. Glaceon nodded since she knew Ash's team is full. "Dont worry Glaceon we'll always see each other" Ash said and smiled. Glaceon then tapped on the Pokeball and instantly was caught. "YAAAAY!" Ash and Serena shouted. "4 out of 8 Eeveelutions!" Serena told Ash then hugged each other. They went to the Pokemon Center and went into the PC and put it in the folder that said "Eeveelutions!" and put Glaceon and Leafeon with the others. They were with Sylveon, Jolteon, And Vaporeon and they all became the bestest of friends.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 7!_


	7. Catching Espeon And Umbreon! Part 1

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Catching Umbreon And Espeon!**

 **NOTE: My Finger Finally Healed So I Can Now Write Chapters Again! Sorry That I Haven't Been On Neither My Sister, We Just Needed A Break... Chapter Will Be Here Tomorrow!**

 **COMING SOON: A New Story Of One Piece. A Luffy And Nami Love Story!**

 **"So.. Serena umm can you come a little closer?" Ash asked to surprise her. "Sure" she smiled. They leaned next to each other and Serena came closer and Ash gave her a big kiss! "Oh Ash you and you're surprises" Serena rolled her eyes. "Yea yea.." Ash giggled.**

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

 **They set out in a cave and went in. They kept being attacked by Zubat and Golbat, even if he got bruises or cuts Ash still got in front of Serena and protected her as Serena kept telling him to stop before he gets seriously hurt but he insisted and didn't go. Serena got the first aid kit and got a pompom and rubbed alcohol on Ash. He kept trying not to yell and then he had to stand still until Serena was done and was covered in bandages. They continued and both hugged each other in fear.**

 **"Ash its been at least 2 hours.. maybe you should of traded Gary and I could of gotten a evolution stone to evolve an Eevee but you said no" Serena frowned than collapsed on the floor and couldn't continue. "Oh, NO!" Ash shouted and carried her. "Ash don't.. just leave me behind and go catch those two.." Serena told Ash and then fell asleep since she had no energy and was exhausted. Ash didn't leave her behind and continued to carry her until her fell and couldn't move then fell asleep.**

 **A Few Hours Later...**

 **Ash and Serena were rescued from the Pokémon Center and were quickly healed and both rested. Than Ash woke up and thought to himself that he felt ashamed that they didn't catch the eeveelution and also since he didn't want to do Serena's idea. He remembered and called Gary and thankfully was in town. "So Ashy boy what do you want?" Gary said. "I was wondering if you wanted to trade your Umbreon?" replied Ash. "I'll think about it depending on the Pokémon you're trading so tell me your offer" Gary answered. Ash thought about it and chose Hawlucha and Gary agreed. They both met up and went into the trading machine and both got the Pokémon. "There you go Ashy boy now I got to go to my cheerleaders and drive to the Pokémon Battle Club" Gary said showing off while the girls shouted "Gary, Gary! He's The Man If No One Can Do He Can Do It!". He drove away and checked on Serena.**

 **"Sorry Ash but you cant see Serena right now, she is in need of lots of medical medicines" Nurse Joy said feeling ashamed that Ash cant see her. "Ok.. but is she doing ok?" Ash asked. "Were not sure yet were still researching" Nurse Joy replied. "Okay" Ash said sadly.**

 _Stay Tuned For Part Two!_


	8. Catching Flareon!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: The Fire Stone Equals Flareon!**

 **NOTE: My Finger Finally Healed So I Can Now Write Chapters Again! Sorry That I Haven't Been On Neither My Sister, We Just Needed A Break... Chapter Will Be Here Tomorrow!**

 **COMING SOON: A New Story Of One Piece. A Luffy And Nami Love Story!**

 **"I'm taking a break today from catching Espeon so I'll just catch or get a fire stone and get Flareon" Ash said to himself. Its been days since Serena's incident but Ash waited and waited and decided to check the stores for a fire stone.**

 **"THE LAST EVOLUTION STONE, A FIRE STONE! GET IT FOR ONLY 300 POKEBUCKS!" advertised the employee of the Pokemart. Ash checked his wallet and had exactly 300 Pokebucks. "I'll take it!" Ash shouted. The employee got Ash's money and gave him the fire stone and then shouted "THANKS SO MUCH!" then the employee said "ya ya whatever, come back soon!".**

 **Ash ran back to the Pokémon Center and waited again patiently. Ash decided to go the room and set the fire stone down in a counter and slept for a few hours. After a few hours, Ash woke up and stretched lots. "Time to se- yawnnnn, Serena" Ash said while yawning. He headed down stairs with Nurse Joy waiting for him. "Did Serena recover or-" Ash said while being interrupted by Nurse Joy, "Sorry for interrupting but you're friend is okay and just needs some rest, you may see her if you'd like but only a few minutes" Nurse Joy explained.**

 **Ash hurried to Serena's room and knocked on the door. "Come in.." Serena told Ash and he walked in. "Hey Serena, I missed you a lot.. " Ash told Serena and hugged her. "Me too Ash" Serena said while tears came out. They hugged each other for a few minutes until Nurse Joy said that Serena may now leave her room. Ash helped Serena get up her hospital bed and carried her down and put her sandals on her. They both hold hands and left the Pokémon room. Ash told Serena about the fire stone and got his Eevee from he PC and went outside in the grass. Ash took Eevee out of the Pokeball and got the fire stone. Serena got the fire stone and placed it on Eevee. "He's evolving!" Ash said then looked at the glow then a few seconds later his Eevee turned into a Flareon! Flareon wanted space but Ash kept going in his face. Flareon was angry and charged a flamethrower and turned Ash.. into Ash. "Ash are you okay!?" Serena said and worried that he got hurt. "Ya im okay" Ash said while coughing out black smoke. He retrieved Flareon and went to the Pokémon Center and put him in the PC along with the others except Espeon. "Were almost there" Ash said. "Ya we are so close" Serena said and grabbed Ash's arm and hugged him.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 9!_


	9. Holiday Sprits!

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Preparing For Christmas!**

 **NOTE: Sorry I Haven't Been On For A Long Time, My Internet Was SO BAD! But Its Finally Better So Enjoy And I'll Be Active Way More To Make Up!**

 **Ash Woke Up Only To See His Calendar And The Number "25". He Finally Remembered And Got Serena's Gift From The Counter. He Put It On The Bottom Of The Christmas Tree And Put The Pokeball Next To It. "I Bet She'll Like It After All We've Been Looking For The Pokémon Forever" Ash Said While He Put His New Pikachu Ornament He Bought In A Sale Of A Christmas Store Nearby The Pokémon Center. "Knock, Knock! Its Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy Shouted. Ash Opened The Door And Saw Nurse Joy. "Hello Ash Ketchum, You're Delivery Came!" Nurse Joy Said Happily. "Who Is It From?" Ash Wondered. "Delia Ketchum Or Ms. Ketchum" Nurse Joy Replied. "Oh That's My Mom.. Hehe.." Ash Blushed. "Okay Here You Go!" Nurse Joy Said As She Handed Ash The Mysterious Package From His Mom. "Also This Is For Serena" Nurse Joy Included And Left. "Wonder What Mom Sent Me?" Ash Wondered.**

 _Few Hours_ Later...

 **Serena Woke Up And Smelled Something Delicious. "Mmm Fenniken What Is That Smell?" Serena Told Fenniken. "Fen, Fenniken? ( I Don't Really Know? ) Fenniken Said. Ash Hummed While He Made Pancakes With Flareon's Help. "Flare...eon!" Flareon Said While He Used A Little Ember And Made A Perfect Pancake For Him. "Alright You Can Eat That One, But Not Ours Kay?" Ash Told Flareon While Flareon Ate The Pancake Whole. ( Oh Dear, Oh Flareon You Ate It In One Gulp ) Ash Thought. Serena Followed The Smell Which Lead Her To The Kitchen. "Ash Is That You're Cooking?" Serena Questioned. "Yup Me And Flareon's Did These" Ash Answered While He Served Pancakes To The Table And Hot Cocoa. Serena, Ash, And There Pokémon Ate Happily.**

 _After Eating..._

 **"Ahhh.. Im Stuffed" Serena And Ash Both Said While They Were Both Snuggling With Eachother In A Big Blanket.**

 _After Resting..._

 **They Both Stood Up Stretching And Ash Carried Serena And There Bags, Then He Went Outside And Looked At All The Shops. Ash Let Serena Go Gently While She Awed In The Snow. "Hehe, Lets Go To The Shops?" Ash Questioned. "Okay" Serena Smiled And Took Her Wallet Out. Going Into The Pokemall And Shopping They Each Got What They Need And Left The Shop Walking Back To The Pokémon Center.**

 _In The Pokémon Center..._

 **They Both Wrapped The Gifts They Got For Eachother And Loved Ones. "I'm Done, Finally!" Ash Said And Fell In The Floor Napping. "Ash..?" Serena Asked. "Hmm?" Ash Wondered. "Well, If You Want Can You Deliver The Gifts For Our Loved Ones Since Were Far From Home?" Serena Questioned. "Ehhhh, Sure Why Not" Ash Stood Up And Stretched. "Also, You Can Use The Gift I Bought You So It Can Be Faster" Serena Added. "Which One?" Ash Said. "The One All The Way In The Ba-" Serena Said Until She Was Interrupted With A Kiss. "Its Okay I'll Just Walk" Ash Said And Smiled. "Also Do I Just Put It On The Counter? Where Nurse Joy Does The Rest?" Ash Included As He Was Confused. "If You Want, But They Have To Get Their Gift" Serena Replied. "Okay Serena" Ash Smiled And Left.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 10!_


	10. Lucario & Delphox?

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Lucario And Delphox = Love?!**

 **"Wow this is adorable! A Delphox and a Lucario! Relationship goals!" - Eeveeteam, from Instagram.**

 **"Love this story so much!" - ChaseTheLeafeon, from Instagram.**

 **"Finally, Its Christmas Day! Christmas Eve was cool though" Ash told Delphox. "Del, Delphox!" ( What's Serena's gift!? ) Delphox said curiously. "Shhhh, its a secret, but I'll tell you just don't tell Serena, kay?" Ash told Delphox. "Del!" ( Deal! ) Delphox replied while her eyes wide open. "You know how we are trying to catch all the Eeveelutions? Well I got her the last one, Espeon" Ash whispered. "Del, Delphox, Del!" ( Yay! I know what her gift is! ) Delphox said smiling and jumping up and down. "Lets wake Serena and get breakfast?" Ash questioned. "Del!" ( Sure! ) Delphox said while going to Serena's room. "Hey Serena, were getting breakfast want to join?" Ash told Serena while she was yawning. "Su- yawn re, why not" Serena said while yawning a lot. They all got ready and headed out the door. "What do you want for breakfast?" Ash questioned. "How about that restaurant?" Serena replied. "Restaurant Le Nah, what restaurant is this?" Ash wondered. ( "Restaurant Le Nah" Is A Lumiose City Restaurant From The Games Pokémon X And Y ) "Lets get in to figure it out" Serena said while holding Ash's hand and going in. "Del, Delphox!" ( Oooh Fancy! ) Delphox said while her eyes were shining. Delphox turned around and saw a Lucario. Lucario faced her and waved hello. Delphox blushed and continued walking with Serena and Ash. ( A Lucario.. He's Cute..! ) Delphox thought. "Hey Delphox?" Ash questioned. ( O,,-,,O ) Delphox turned to Ash and her face was bright red. Ash got closer and told Delphox if she liked the Lucario his friend owned. Delphox turned and nodded "no". Then turned back and looked at Lucario. "Ash isn't that.. Korrina?" Serena asked, "She is my BFF!" Serena told Ash and went up to her. "Hey Korrina!" Serena said as she hugged Korrina. "Hey! long time no see!" Korrina said while hugging Serena. "Guess what?" Korrina whispered to Ash and Serena. "My Lucario like Delphox, he's been blushing a lot while he turned, he likes her a lot" she whispered. "Wow, Delphox was like that too" Ash whispered back. "I got a plan, lets say were going to hang out, then tell Delphox and Lucario that we'll be right back, they will get to know each other!" Korrina whispered. "Nice plan" Ash and Serena whispered.**

 **"Lucario, me, Serena, and Ash are going to hang out, want to come?" Korrina asked. "Lu, Lucario!" ( Sure why not? ) Lucario nodded "yes".**

 **"Delphox, me, Ash, and Korrina are going to hang out, want to join?" Serena asked. "Delphox!" ( Sure! ) Delphox said joyfully.**

 _1 Hour Later..._

 **"We decided to go on a picnic" Korrina replied. "A picnic sounds nice" Serena said while smiling. "Okay, lets take those two out of their Pokeball" Ash whispered. "Come on out Lucario!" Korrina said and threw out Lucario. "Come out Delphox!" Serena said while Delphox came out. "Del?!" ( Huh?! ) "Lucario!" ( What's this!? ) They both shouted. "We forgot to tell you guys.. hehe.." Ash told them. They were both bright red and went behind their trainers.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 11!_


	11. Lucario & Delphox? Part 2

**The Story Of Ash And Serena: Preparing For Christmas!**

 **NOTE: Sorry I Haven't Been On For A Long Time, My Internet Was SO BAD! But Its Finally Better So Enjoy And I'll Be Active Way More To Make Up!**

 **Ash Woke Up Only To See His Calendar And The Number "25". He Finally Remembered And Got Serena's Gift From The Counter. He Put It On The Bottom Of The Christmas Tree And Put The Pokeball Next To It. "I Bet She'll Like It After All We've Been Looking For The Pokémon Forever" Ash Said While He Put His New Pikachu Ornament He Bought In A Sale Of A Christmas Store Nearby The Pokémon Center. "Knock, Knock! Its Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy Shouted. Ash Opened The Door And Saw Nurse Joy. "Hello Ash Ketchum, You're Delivery Came!" Nurse Joy Said Happily. "Who Is It From?" Ash Wondered. "Delia Ketchum Or Ms. Ketchum" Nurse Joy Replied. "Oh That's My Mom.. Hehe.." Ash Blushed. "Okay Here You Go!" Nurse Joy Said As She Handed Ash The Mysterious Package From His Mom. "Also This Is For Serena" Nurse Joy Included And Left. "Wonder What Mom Sent Me?" Ash Wondered.**

 _Few Hours_ Later...

 **Serena Woke Up And Smelled Something Delicious. "Mmm What Is That Smell?" Serena Told Herself. Ash Hummed While He Made Pancakes With Flareon's Help. "Flare...eon!" Flareon Said While He Used A Little Ember And Made A Perfect Pancake For Him. "Alright You Can Eat That One, But Not Ours Kay?" Ash Told Flareon While Flareon Ate The Pancake Whole. ( Oh Dear, Oh Flareon You Ate It In One Gulp ) Ash Thought. Serena Followed The Smell Which Lead Her To The Kitchen. "Ash Is That You're Cooking?" Serena Questioned. "Yup Me And Flareon's Did These" Ash Answered While He Served Pancakes To The Table And Hot Cocoa. Serena, Ash, And There Pokémon Ate Happily.**

 _After Eating..._

 **"Ahhh.. Im Stuffed" Serena And Ash Both Said While They Were Both Snuggling With Eachother In A Big Blanket.**

 _After Resting..._

 **They Both Stood Up Stretching And Ash Carried Serena And There Bags, Then He Went Outside And Looked At All The Shops. Ash Let Serena Go Gently While She Awed In The Snow. "Hehe, Lets Go To The Shops?" Ash Questioned. "Okay" Serena Smiled And Took Her Wallet Out. Going Into The Pokemall And Shopping They Each Got What They Need And Left The Shop Walking Back To The Pokémon Center.**

 _In The Pokémon Center..._

 **They Both Wrapped The Gifts They Got For Eachother And Loved Ones. "I'm Done, Finally!" Ash Said And Fell In The Floor Napping. "Ash..?" Serena Asked. "Hmm?" Ash Wondered. "Well, If You Want Can You Deliver The Gifts For Our Loved Ones Since Were Far From Home?" Serena Questioned. "Ehhhh, Sure Why Not" Ash Stood Up And Stretched. "Also, You Can Use The Gift I Bought You So It Can Be Faster" Serena Added. "Which One?" Ash Said. "The One All The Way In The Ba-" Serena Said Until She Was Interrupted With A Kiss. "Its Okay I'll Just Walk" Ash Said And Smiled. "Also Do I Just Put It On The Counter? Where Nurse Joy Does The Rest?" Ash Included As He Was Confused. "If You Want, But They Have To Get Their Gift" Serena Replied. "Okay Serena" Ash Smiled And Left.**

 _Stay Tuned For Chapter 10!_


End file.
